As the most malignant primary central nervous systems tumors, high grade anaplastic astrocytoma and glioblastoma multiforme respond poorly to contemporary multimodality treatment programs employing surgical resection, radiation therapy and chemotherapy with a median survival of less than one year after initial diagnosis (Pardos, et al., 1997, Cancer Medicine, 1:1471-1514; Brandes, et al., 1996, Cancer Invest. 14:551-559; Finlay, J. L., 1992, Pediatric Neuro-Oncology, 278-297; Pardos, et al., 1998, Sem. Surgical Oncol., 14:88-95). Consequently, the development of effective new agents and novel treatment modalities against these very poor prognosis brain tumors remains a major focal point in translational oncology research.
Glioblastoma multiforme is also a highly invasive primary brain tumor with a disappointingly high local recurrence rate and mortality. New agents capable of inhibiting the infiltration of normal brain parenchyma by glioblastoma cells are urgently needed.